1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand or support for supporting computer accessories, and in particular, to a support which can be folded and opened such that the support can be easily to be stored and portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brackets and various supporting stands have become popular in the booming computer market for supporting accessory devices. For example, one kind of bracket is installed over the top of a computer monitor, so as to same the user more space on top of a desk-top. However, most conventional supports suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks. First, most of these conventional supports are large or heavy, or occupy a large amount space, so that they are not suitable for use with notebook computers. Second, many of these conventional supports are difficult and time-consuming to install.
Generally, a notebook computer or a LCD monitor might integrate a microphone, a speaker and other accessories as part of the same system. However, a PC camera or a PC video camera typically still requires a support or stand in order to attach the camera to the notebook computer or LCD monitor. A conventional support for PC cameras is typically designed to be placed on a desk-top or to be installed on the frame of a monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,507 illustrates one known support mechanism. Referring to FIGS. 1-4, the support mechanism comprises a neck 12 for holding a camera 10, a main arm 14 to which the neck 12 is connected, and a left arm 20xe2x80x2 and a right arm 20 that are pivotably coupled to the main arm 14 along each side of the main arm 14. When the main arm 14, left arm 20xe2x80x2 and right arm 20 are unfolded or pivoted, their respective ends 21, 29xe2x80x2, 29 will form a three-point support as shown in FIGS. 2-4. In addition, as shown in FIG. 4, the main arm 14, left arm 20xe2x80x2 and right arm 20 can clamp a frame 76 or 76xe2x80x2 of a monitor of a notebook computer between a varying angles. Unfortunately, the support mechanism shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,507 suffers from several drawbacks. First, the support mechanism is designed to support only a camera, and cannot be used to support other accessories. Second, the camera 10 is supposed to be heavier than the support mechanism, so the overall structure has a higher center-of-gravity position that may cause the camera 10 to topple easily if the user were to inadvertently touch the camera 10. Third, the ends 29xe2x80x2 and 29 (with or without stain or dust) will tend to wear the surface of the frame that they attach to.
Thus, there still remains a need for a support mechanism for supporting a computer accessory which overcomes the drawbacks described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stable, compact and simple support for a computer accessory that can be placed on a working surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support for a computer accessory that can also be clamped on to a fringe of any object.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a support for a computer accessory that is portable, and which can be folded and stored easily.
In order to accomplish the objects of the present invention, there is provided a multi-function support having a main body having a gripping surface, and at least one arm that is pivotably connected to the main body, with each arm having a resilient element and a gripping surface. A gripping space is defined between the gripping surface of the main body and the gripping surface of each arm, and each resilient element exerts a natural bias that normally pushes the gripping surface of the corresponding arm towards the gripping surface of the main body.